injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cduncan/Fan Profile- Jonah Hex
Jonah Hex is a DLC character in Injustice: Gods Among Us that can be purchased for $4.99. Biography Raised by his alcoholic father, Woodson Hex, Jonah was a regular victim of physical abuse as a child. His father eventually stopped supporting him and sold him into slavery with an Apache tribe at the age of 13. They worked him constantly until one day when he saved their chieftain from a puma, and he was welcomed as a full-fledged member of the tribe. The chief took Jonah in as his own son, but his adopted brother Noh-Tante grew jealous. Noh-Tante shared Jonah's affections for a young girl named White Fawn, so he betrayed his brother during their manhood rite at the age of 16 and left Jonah for dead with their enemies the Kiowa. He was rescued by a Cavalry patrol, although they shot him in the gut when he tried to stop their slaughter. Left for dead a second time, he was nursed back to health by an old trapper in the woods. Returning to his tribe's camp, he found them long since gone. Jonah Hex was inspired to become a bounty hunter after murdering his first criminal, the outlaw Lucas "Mad Dog" McGill. He gunned down Mad Dog while the man was beating his wife outside of a saloon; in his inebriated stupor, Hex believed him to be his own father, Woodson Hex, abusing his mother, Virginia Hex. The local deputy insisted that even drunk it was the fastest draw he'd ever seen, and gave him the massive bounty on McGill's head. Hex accepted the money and scattered it on the streets as he left town by horseback. Insurgency After being transported hundreds of years into the future, Hex joined the Insurgents because he believed that the Insurgency was his best bet at defending a 21st century Gotham. Also, Lex Luthor promised to give Jonah a near-constant stream of money for aiding the rebellion. New 52 The New 52 finds Jonah Hex in the Gotham City of the 1880s, teamed up with Amadeus Arkham. Intro/Outro Intro: Hex is shown standing in the Gotham of the Old West. He then sprints into the arena, loads two guns, and gets into his battle stance. Outro: Jonah walks up to his opponent and puts a pistol on each side of their head, pointing at them. Then, he takes a step back and lights a cigar. Quotes Clash *"You ain't gonna like this." - Clash with any character *"Get ready for some pain." - Clash with any character *"I will protect this land." - Clash with any character *"Gotham's mine." - Clash with Batman or (Insurgency) Batman *"You're a coward." - Clash with Batman *"Teens don't make good heroes." - Clash with Nightwing, Aquaman, Nightwing (Damian Wayne), Cyborg, Zatanna, Shazam or Raven *"Fly away." - Clash with any flying character Defense Wagers *"I guess they only get more crazy." - Clash with The Joker *"I knew Amadeus Arkham. - Clash with The Joker *"Gonna wipe that smile off your face." - Clash with The Joker *"I'm taking back my city." - Clash with Batman *"The real detective always wins." - Clash with Batman or (Insurgency) Batman *"It's bittersweet." - Clash with Batman *"Hero, villain, doesn't matter. It's over." - Clash with Catwoman *"Magic, huh?" - Clash with Zatanna or Black Adam *"I don't need magic words to destroy you." - Clash with Zatanna or Shazam *"Fat an' loud." - Clash with Bane or Solomon Grundy *"Still think you're so hot?" - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Welcome to Earth." - Clash with Superman Attack Wagers *"Don't push my buttons." - Clash with Batman *"You won't break me." - Clash with Bane *"Try again, joke." - Clash with The Joker *"Only the weak will die. Watch out." - Clash with Batman *"Alien." - Clash with Superman *"Get outta my house!" - Clash with Superman *"You're killing Earth!" - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Funny." - Clash with The Joker *"Get real." - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Ooh, magic." - Clash with Zatanna or Black Adam *"You survive on a word." - Clash with Black Adam or Shazam Costume Normal Jonah appears in a rumpled tan shirt, a cowboy hat and jeans with a holster. He carries a gun. Half of his face is badly scarred. Insurgency Jonah appears in torn military fatigues and no cowboy hat. He has long blond hair and still carries a gun. New 52 Jonah's costume from the New 52 comics. Category:Blog posts